Plausible Curiosity
by Jazmira
Summary: Dair fic. Blair & Dan can't really figure why they like each other.


'Um, uh, Waldorf...' Dan mumbled. Blair didn't hear, she ran her hands through Dan's short hair, feeling tingly. Then she heard the loud sounds of Serena's high heels (Prada) tapping on the floor, and she awoke with shock, pushing Dan away from her. 'What do you think you're doing Humphrey?' Blair asked, astonished at the fact that she had just kissed a Brooklyn boy, and actually _enjoyed_ it. It had to be these last few crazy weeks, where she'd hardly got any sleep, for something like this to happen. 'I think I need to go,' said Dan, who was already near the door, escaping from what had just happened. 'I'll see you around sometime.' 'I don't think so, Humphrey' Blair answered angrily, not entirely sure why she was angry.

Serena and Chuck walked in, just missing Dan. Blair made an unsuccessful effort to fix her ruffled hair. 'I need you Blair' said Chuck, in that smooth, suave voice of his, a voice that, once, Blair could never resist. At this moment though, Blair couldn't take it. He was controlling her. He was dominating her life, and ruining it. 'I don't want to know Chuck' she said, 'I don't care about you and your miserable life anymore.' Saying so, she ran up the stairs to her room, and shut the door. 'You alright B?' came Serena's soft, tentative knock on the door. 'Just live me alone' Blair answered, and burst into tears. She didn't need Serena now, she didn't need anybody, all she needed was sleep.

Dan couldn't sleep. It was supposed to be friendly, honest, a kiss of curiosity. He had been surprised at how Blair had reacted. She'd thrown her arms around him as if she could never let him go. He felt as if she'd handed all her troubles over to him, and now he had to bear and fix them. It didn't feel like anything he'd had with Serena or Vanessa, or anybody else. That had felt young, this felt serious, adult. He didn't understand, and now, after Blair's angry reply, he didn't feel as if he would.

Blair awoke at dawn the next morning, remembering her final words with Chuck. She sighed; there was never an ending with Chuck Bass, there were always games and dramatic things happening. Being with Chuck, or anywhere near him, was like being in a TV show. Then there was Daniel Humphrey, with his sleepy look and nonchalant manner. He didn't care about appearances or how others looked at him, he just blended in somewhere, and it didn't seem to bother him. She'd never noticed him before. Yet, last night, he was all that she noticed. She'd forgotten about her world at that moment. She didn't want to let him go. What had happened to her? She cringed at the way she'd lost herself. He'd looked so amazed when he left, that she didn't know what to make of it. What was the final verdict? Were they only friends? Were they even friends?

'We're only friends, that's all, that's it. We're not even friends,' Dan muttered to himself. 'So, I shall go and see her, I will, I shall, I don't care what she thinks.' He sighed at his supposed bravado, and went out for coffee, not even realizing that he went straight to the Upper East Side, where he'd been having coffee with Blair for the past few weeks. There was nobody out this early on a Sunday morning. He strolled past Blair's building, and with a burst of courage, decided to call her. Blair answered her phone after a few rings, not glancing at the caller ID 'who dares to disturb me at this time?' she answered crossly. 'Um, Waldorf? It's me Humphrey, I uh, sorry,' he switched off the phone and walked away. Blair stared at the phone, was he really such a scaredy cat? She drew open the curtains and looked outside. It was a chilly, grey morning. She saw Dan walking away, his hands in his pockets, looking confused as usual. Quickly, she called him. 'What's wrong with you, coming to visit this early in the morning?' 'I'm not visiting, I was just passing by.' He retorted. 'Yeah right,' she answered sarcastically, 'and, what's worse, is that you've come all the way, and you don't even visit.' 'Uh...' 'Stop mumbling Humphrey, I'm opening the door now.'

Dan stared at Blair; he'd never seen her like this before. She always looked so perfect every detail was always right (except for those mismatched shoes). She was wearing an old sports t shirt, her hair was tousled and she had long socks on. 'What's wrong with you? Why are you just standing there? It's freezing.' 'Thanks,' Dan said, stepping inside. Blair rolled her eyes. 'Come on quickly inside, I don't want Serena to know you're here.'

Blair quietly closed the door, and Dan stood there, awkwardly. She looked in the mirror and almost shrieked. 'Oh my word! I have never met a guy looking like this, I don't even leave my room looking like this. It's good it's only you Humphrey,' she glared at him. 'Well, you look good, all you need is a headband' he laughed. She threw a pillow at him. He threw one back at her, hesitating a bit because they were silk pillows. Pretty soon, it had turned into a pillow fight. Blair giggled. Another thing Dan hadn't heard, but then, he hadn't spent much time with Blair, least of all in her bedroom. 'Why are you here Humphrey?' Blair asked softly. 'I, I don't know. I think I just missed you,' Blair smiled, 'so still friends?' 'I hope' he grinned 'and now you get to call yourself my friend.' 'Just for the moment,' she hit him with a pillow. 'I am serious Waldorf you know, you look gorgeous now.' 'I always do you know' she laughed, and leaned on his shoulder. Dan wanted to kiss her. Just to be completely sure. But he couldn't do it now. He wouldn't.


End file.
